THE ATTACK
by hopetess
Summary: This is when Iason ans Riki have children. They are attacked in the park. I hope you enjoy it. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1 the attack

THE ATTACK

Lera and Riki take Crow and Leia to the park. Because of all the rain has kept them in the penthouse for the past week. Lera and Riki think that it will be a good relies for the kids.

They were sitting together on the grass having lunch suddenly. Two men come up to them and pulled out a laser guns and starts shutting.

Lera and Riki dive for the kids. Lera grabs Crow. Riki grabs Leia. Riki notes that Lera, Crow, and Leia are motionless on the grass and bleeding. He pulls out his handheld and calls Iason. A woman picks up the call and tell him that Iason is unavailable. Riki terminates the call and calls Katze. Katze calls a medical team. When the medical team and Katze arrives Riki gets on his bike "Katze I'm going to Iason. When you find anything out you know where I will be." Riki yells. Katze nodes.

Riki arrives at Syndate and runs straight for the front desk all covered in blood. "I need to speak to Master Iason Immediately." Riki said looking at the security guard. "Let me call up to see if is available" said the guard. "We have Lord Iason's pet here, and wishes to see him." He and looks up at Riki. "I'm sorry she says he is in a meeting and cannot be disturbed."

"Fine than can you get me Sir Roaul." asks Riki.

Iason is in the meeting. Suddenly he notes that his wrist terminal is reacting. He turns to Roual with a concerned look. Iason knows that when his wrist terminal only reacts is when Riki is within 100 feet or in the same building as himself.

"Iason why are looking at me like that."

Iason leans close to Roaul "something is wrong my wrist terminal it is indicating that Riki is here in Synadate. Can you look into for me? I cannot leave." Whispered Iason.

Roaul leaves the meeting. Gets in the elevator and makes his ways to the lobby. As soon as the doors of the elevator open. He spots Riki at the front desk all covered in blood. Asking to speak to him.

Riki turns his head and sees Roaul starring at him. "Roaul I need to see to Iason now."

"Come with me." While in the elevator Roaul notated blood running down Riki's arm. "Riki you arm in bleeding."

"I know I was shot."

"Why don't we take care of that before you see Iason?" Riki nodded at Roaul.

They make there was to Roual's Office to clean up Riki's arm up.

They don't say anything while Roual cleans up Riki's arm. When Roual puts the disinfect on the wound Riki yells. Startling Roaul he jumped. "Just hold on it's almost over. What happened?

"I told you I got shot. What eltes do you won't to know?"

"Was anyone eltes with you?"

"Yes Lera and the kids we were at the park and two men came up to us and just started to shot. Katze is with them. He is going to call me when he finds anything out."

"Well than you really need to see him."

"That is what I have been trying to tell all of you."

"Ok just come down. We will leave right know. I don't think he will really care if it has to do with something like this."

"Thank you Roaul."

Roual and Riki start walking down the hall when Riki's hand help starts to go off. Riki picks up the call. Soon as they get in front of the door of the meeting room.

"Katze what did you find out?"

"Well Riki It's not good" Katze passes "Lera and Crow didn't make it."

"What about Leia."

"Well Leia is in critical condition. They also said that she may not be able to walk again, but it is soon to tell."

Riki falls to his knees and yells **"NO"** and starts to cry. Iason hears Riki yell. Iason excuses himself, and goes out to yell at Riki. Then he sees him crying.

"What is it Riki." Knelling in front of him, and putting his arm around him.

Riki looks up into Iason's eyes. "Lera and I took the kids to the park. There were two men and started to shot at us. Lera grabbed Crow and I grabbed Leia." Riki passes for a moment. "Katze just called him to tell me that Lera and Crow didn't make it, and Leia is in critical condition. Also that she may not be able to walk again, but it is still too soon to tell. Iason I am so sorry. It was my idea. I thought it would be good for the kids to get out for a while, because of them being locked in the house for a week. If… I … wouldn't have suggested it they would still be with us."

Iason holds Riki tighter trying to comfort him. With the best of his ability. Iason than looks up at Roual. With a pain on his face. Something he has never seen before. "Roual will you take over for me here. I need to be…" Iason says when a stray tear runs down his face.

"Don't worry about anything I will take care of it for you"

"Thank you. I will be at the hospital if you need anything."

"I will. You need to be with Leia right known." Putting his hand on his shoulder. "I will come by a little later to see if there is anything I can do for you.

Iason and Riki are holding each other. Walking Riki finally looks up at him. "I'm so sorry this is my fault."

"No it's not you didn't tell the two man to attack you. Now did you."

"No, but it was my idea to take them to the park in the first place." Riki passes "If it wasn't for me Lera and Crow would still be with us. And now we may lose Leia. I don't know what I was thinking"

"You where think what was best for the kids. You would have never thought anything like this would have happened. All we need to do know is to be with Leia now. Everything will work out in the end. You'll see. So stop blaming yourself. Okay."

"Okay. Iason where are we going."

"We are going to see Jupiter. She will want to know what happened."

"Why would she care? It's not like she ever cares about the kids. After all they are half mongrel."

"But Riki they are also half Blondie too. That makes them even more special. To me and also to Jupiter, because you will know that it has never happened before. Jupiter promised me that they would always be protected. I want to know why you weren't under guard. That is why we are going."

"Oh so we are going to see Jupiter so you can find out why she lied to you."

"Yes" Iason said giving Riki a pointed look.

"Good because I have something to tell her myself."

Iason and Riki walk into Jupiter chambers. With only one thing on their minds. The kids and Lera.

"Iason why have you come before me. Why have you brought your pet?" Jupiter says.

"Well if you must know." Iason says with anger in his eyes and voise. "Why did you lie to me when you sayed that our children. Would always be under pertection."

"I would never lie to you. If that is what I said to you. It would be gone. Why do you question me know?

"Well because the children where just attacked at the park. The only won that survied is Leia, and Riki. Leia is cridical condition. Also she may never be albe to walk again. So you can understand my anger right know."

Jupiter comes down from her plateforme in front of Iason. "Iason I am just as conserned for Leia as you are. She is one of my childern as you are."

"No she isn't. If you really think that then. Than why and how did this fucken happen." Riki yelled from the back of the room.

"Riki hush"

"No Iason I won't they are still more my childern than they will ever be hers. I'm sorry, but was she there when they where born. Was she there when…" Riki starts to cry.

"Riki stop this. This instinat you don't talk that way to Jupiter."

" No Iason I wont. Iason has she even seen the kids. No you wont to know why, because they are half mangral. She doesn't care about them because they are half mangral, and not a full Blondie. You will never convense he other whise. Iason we need to stop wasting time where. Leia is laying in the haspital bed fiting for her life. That is where we should be not here. Talking to this computer. That dosen't really care about the kids at all. Or she would done everything in her power to have saved Crow and Leia. That is what a real parent or mother is there for. Not just be in hiding dulling orders from her santuary. I'm sorry Isaon, but that is how I feel. If you can't get that by now. From having the kids than all your promises mean nothing. Because you will be nothing more that the dam computer standing in front of you." Riki says now with his hands on his hips.

"Riki how dare you talk like that to Jupiter." Iason snaped.

"Iason. Riki is right I didn't really know what it ment to be a parent or a mother even. I'v learned just be lesoning to you partner is that being a mother is more than just stand in the shadows. It's being there felling the pain and the love of your children."

" Jupiter did you just call Riki my partner and not my pet."

"Yes Iason I did. From this point on he will no longer your pet. He will be your partner. He will have to all the rights as one of my Blondies. From this point on he is a Blondie elite. I will even alou you to show your love openly for everone to see. By leting you two get married if that is your wish. You two have showed me over and over that your love for eachother and more over. Is that exseptable to both of you?"

Riki and Iason look at eachother in shock. Riki walks towards Iason and kiss him. "Dose this answer your question for you Jupiter. I would stay with him to the day I die. I love Iason. I would do anything for him. So yes that is exseptable for me. How about you Iason?" Riki gets down on one knee. Look up into his eyes. "Iason Mink will you marry me?"

Iason is just standing there blinking in total shock. "Yes"

Riki stands up puts his arms around Iason. Iason puts his arms around Riki. They just hold eachother for a moment. Than they look at Jupiter.

Iason is looking at Jupiter. "What do we do know? I don't know what to do next. Jupiter."

"You will go to the hospital and be with Leia. I will let the word out that you two will be married as soon as posible." Jupiter says.

"Iason I just thought of something dose this mean no more pet chains. Also will I have to still where a put ring?"

"No Riki you don't not anymore. No more pet chains, but I don't know about the ring."

"But if I'm not your pet anymore why do I need it."

"Iason take off his pet ring. Right now." Jupiter says.

Iason looks at Jupiter "But how will I know where he is. If he dosen't have it on."

"You will take off the pet ring right now. I will have a special set of rings made just for you and Riki. That you both will where. So both of you will know here eachother is at. This is an equal patnership. Is that exseptable?"

"Yes Jupiter it is. I just was wondering what kind of rings it will be."

"It will be a wedding ring set that will be worn of the finger. To tell everyone that you Iason belong to Riki, and Riki belong to Iason. Not as a pet, but as equal partners. It will also show people that the love you share is open to all that wont it."

"Jupiter are you saying that paring between other Blondies are not forbiden anymore." Iason askes.

"Yes Iason that is exactly what I am saying to you. I know that there are Blondies out there that are pairing. I also know that there some that there are some out there that love eachother. Just as you and Riki love eachother. So yes if they are willing to marry to be together I will let it happen. I will wright a new law that a Blondie is able to marry anyone thay wont no matter there station. You and Riki will be tht first to benafit from this law."

Riki starts to jump up and down. " YES YES YES " Than walks over to Iason, and takes of his pants. "Iason now will you please take of the ring now." Iason flipes his ring open and relises the ring and removes it off of Riki. "Thank you Iason can we go to the hospital now"

"Yes Riki lets go" Than Isaon leans down and kisses Riki on the lips and pulls him close. "Are you sure you wont this Riki."

"Iason I have never wonted anything more in my inter life. All I wont is to be by your side not as your pet, but as your partner. Also for you to see me more than just your pet. So yes I am sure."

They kiss eachother one more time in front of Jupiter before leaving her chambers. To go to the hospital.

"So when do you think that Jupiter will tell all of Amoi that we are getting married."

"I don't know pet."

"Will you stop calling me that. I'm not your pet anymore or have you forgotten that already."

"I'm sorry love. Its just out of habit. Please forgive me. It will take some time for me to stop doing it."

"Alright, but everytime you call me pet I will call you my pet until you stop deal" Riki looks at Iason sturn look.

Iason looks at Riki with a smile "Deal."

Iason and Riki walk into the hospital with there arms around eachother. As they walk over to the front desk. Everyone is just staring and the great Blondie showing his affection of his pet in the open with shock.

"We are wont to know what floor Leia Mink's room is." Iason askes

The woman at the desk looks at her turminal. Looks back at Iason and Riki.

"Leia Mink is in internive care on the 4th floor room 456." She says with a buw.

With out a word Iason and Riki start to walk over to the elevator and get in. They are on there way up when the elevator stops on the 2nd floor. To let on one of the nurces. All she can do is just stare at Iason and Riki. Then the elevator gets to the 4th floor.

Katze is there whating for them to arrive. "Katze has anything changed." Iason asked.

"Not mutch Leia is in her room. They wont tell me anything eltes."

"All right thank you Katze you can go now. You no longer have to stay know that we are here. Go now I will call you if I need anything eltes from you?"

"I understand Master Iason"

Katze walks away to leave them along. Felling alittle helpless. Not being able to help out more for them.

Iason and Riki head for Leia's room. When they are stoped by the Heiku.

"Iason I just hear what happened I'm just here to see if there is anything I can do to help out. "

"There is something you can do. Can you look at Leia to see if there is anything you can do to help her please."

"I can try, but I can't make any promises."

"Just do what you can Heikiu."

Iason and Riki walk into Leia's room. Upon seeing her lieing in the bed. Iason ans Riki both start to see that Leia my not be alright after all. They walk over to the bad one on one side the other on the other side of the bed. They both reach out and hold onto her hands. Try to confert her and themselves somehow. When Leia opens her eyes to see both of them over her and holding her hands she smiles.

"Leia your awake. We have been so worried about you." Riki said.

"Leia everything will be okay. I will make sure nothing like this ever happends again." Iaosn added

"Father, Dad you both didn't have to come. Crow be along." As soon as she said that she could see on there faces something was wrong. "Where is Crow shouldn't he be here, and where is Lera. Please tell me where they are. "

" Leia" Riki started then stoped. " Crow and Lera didn't make it here gone. All that matters now is that you are safe." Riki leans down and kisses her on the forehead.

Leia looks up at Iason hoping that it is all a misunderstanding. The look on Iason face tells her everthing. She reactions for her fathers hands. To confert her pain of looseing her brother and her beloved nanny Lera. That she loved so very much.

Heiku walks into the room and summings Iason into the hall. To speak to him about Leia. The look on his face is consern but hopeful. Witch makes Iason atleast a little happy.

"So Heiku what did you find out?" Iason asked

"Well Iason you are very lucky. I looked at her chart and I have to say that. If she is able to move her tows by tomorrow. That she will be just fine. Don't worry I will take good care of her. You have my word as a Blondie."

"Thank you Heiku how can I ever repay you."

"I'll think of something. Just keep your hopes up. She is a strong girl. Just like her Fathers."

Iaosn walks back in the room and looks at Riki that is still holding Leia's hand. "Riki I need to talk to you."

"We will be just outside if you need anything all right Leia." Riki told Leia as he was leaving the room.

"What is it Iason. What did Heiku say." Riki asked.

"Well he said that if Leia is able to move her toes by tomorrow everything shold be alright." Iason passes for a moment. " He also said that we are very lucky that he is on the case."

A nurse comes up to Iason and Riki. " I'm sorry lord Iasaon, but visiting hours are over you must leave for the night. We will keep you updated if anything should happen during the night." Iason looked alittle anoued with what she said to him.

"Iason maybe we should Leia needs her rest. Anyways we have a lot to take care of at home." Riki said.

"Maybe your right Riki. We do have a lot of preperations do before the wedding."

The nurse just looks at Iason and Riki a litle convoused, but said nothing.

Iason looks back at the nurse "you will call us ever hour to tell us how she is doing. Is that understude."

"Yes Lord Iason what ever you say." She bowed and walked away.

Iason and Riki walk back into Leia's room and tell her that the nurse is making them leave. "If you needs anything just have them call us. No matter what it is. Know just get some sleep, and we will see you tomorrow." Riki said. They both lean down and kiss her on the cheak before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2 Leia

The next day Iason and Riki are at the penthouse for any work about Leia. The nest moment the phone rang. Iason ran over to the communication center.

"Iason Mink"

"Iason. I have work about Leia. Early this morning I went to see if there was any change." Said Heiku.

"So what did you find out Heiku." Asked Iason.

"Well Iason I have some good news she was able to move her toes, but she has a long way to go." Heiku explained.

"Thank you Heiku. Do you think we should come to the hospital today?"

"No I think it would be best if she just gets some rest. But you can come tomorrow, and we can talk about her rehab more fully."

"I will talk to you tomorrow than. Just keep me informed if anything changes."

"I will Iason just keep your head up. Your daughter is in safe hands. By the way I heard that you and your pet are going to get married. Is that true or another rumor?

"Yes Heiku me and Riki are going to be married Jupiter has given us her blessing. We were wondering when Jupiter was going to let the news go public. When did the news come out?" Iason asked.

"The news can on the wire early this morning. I was shocked to say it lightly. Also those other Blondes are allowed to get married to anyone no matter their station."

"Yes we all ready now about that yesterday before we went to the hospital. We saw Jupiter before going. What are your thoughts on the whole this Heiku."

"Well you know me Iason. I think it's great now I can be with Yousi now without having to hide. I should thank you for that. So I will look after Leila's rehab for what you have done for all Blondes out there. So when is the big day?"

"To be ounist we haven't really thought about it we have been thinking about Leia, and not the wedding at all."

"Well I will look after Leia for you so you both can think and plan the wedding details."

"All right Heiku talk to you soon." Iason terminated the call.

Riki came into the great hall. Walked over to Iason put her arms around him from behind. "So how was that?" Riki asked will holding Iason.

"That was Heiku to tell me that Leia is doing much better. She is moving her toes. Also he said that we can come to the hospital tomorrow to see her, because she needs her rest."

"That's wonderful Iason. So did he know about us yet?" Riki asked.

Iason nodded his head.

"So my love, have you thought about the upcoming events."

"Well yes I have I was thinking that we could have it at your villa."

"I think that would be wonderful, but it's not my villa it's our villa now my love." Iason said before giving Riki a kiss.

"Do you think I could invite some of my friends to our wedding? I know it would be wired, but I won't to invite them none the less. They will proudly say no, but I have to try. What do you think about that?" Riki asked.

"I think that will be a great idea. If we are going to be equal shouldn't are friends also be equal as well. "


	3. Chapter 3 family

Iason has dealt with most of the manger and miner details of the wedding so far. Accepted sending the invitations to mongrels that Riki wants to invite. He is having a hard time trying to find out how to get it to them. So he contacts Katze to track the Bison gang down. Also to tell Katze that he is invited also.

"Katze have been able to track down the Bison gang yet." Iason asks.

"Yes, But they are not happy with the idea of Riki being with you. They are still a little pisses at him. How do you think I should handle this?"

"Why don't you take Riki down there with you to talk with them? It might help the situation between them."

"If you think that is best, but I have to tell you that they won't be very warm to him when they see him. Also has Riki said anything about inviting his father to the wedding?"

"No, he hasn't said anything about it. I never thought to invite him to the wedding. Riki never talks about him so I thought he was died."

"He's not died. It doesn't surprise me that he doesn't talk about him, because his not allowed to talk about him. His father is the King of the Midas. Why do you think Riki was called the prince of Midas in the first place? No one knows how to contact his father. They would ether go throw Riki or go throw a woman named Sparrow. Which is rumored to be a Blondie, but no one has ever seen her to say for sure. The only ones that know are Riki and his father."

"Why would Riki know if it was a Blondie or not?" Iason asked.

"Well because she is married to the King of Midas. It is also rumored that she has been transporting ex-pets out of the city to a safe place where they can live happy lives away from this of hell as she calls it."

"Can you get in contact with this Sparrow person for me?"

"No, Iason I can't. The only one that can is Riki. There might be a way to get in contacted with her without Riki. I would have to say if Riki could help it would tack a lot less time, because if I remember right it takes about two months to go a medding with her. Let along to talk to her. So if Riki could help it would be much faster. She would see him right away or so I have been told Iason."

"All right Katze I'll talk to Riki and see what he wants to do about Bison and his father. I will have to what he is at the hospital right known with Leia. She really wants to be at the wedding so she is fighting very hard to walk again. I am very proud of my baby girl." Iason says smiling.

"Ok Iason just tell me what you find out, and get back to me and tell me what I should do." Katze asked.

Iason just nodded at Katze and terminated the call right when Riki walked into the room from the hospital. Riki walks over to Iason with a big grin on his face. He gets to Iason raps his arms around his neck, and starts to kiss him softly. "Iason what are you thinking about." Riki asks between kisses.

"Riki tell me about your father?" Iason asks when he leans back on Riki's chest.

"Well there isn't much to tell he died a long time ago. Why are you asking now?"

"Katze was just wondering why he wasn't on the guest list. He also tells he that your father in the King of Midas. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about my father. The only on I'm aloud to talk about dad is Sparrow. Since she is my step mother after all. I talked to them a few months ago."

"Why haven't you invited them to the wedding I would think that your father would what to be there when his son gets married?"

"It's not him that won't go its Sparrow. She won't come, and if she won't go he won't go. That's the whole thing she hates all Blondes witch I don't get because…." Riki stops himself before saying anything elates.

"Because of what Riki tell me?"

"Iason I would love to, but I was sworn never give out her indignity to anyone. You know I love you but I can't do it. Sparrow told me not tell anyone espeally you, because she said that you would make her come back to Eos."

"Why would she think that Riki?"

"Well Iason I know I shouldn't tell you this, but I will break my vow and tell you. Sparrow is a Blondie who ran away about 15 years ago. Only I and dad know who she is and why she doesn't won't to come back. She once told us that she that her father got rid of her because Jupiter was scared of her. So they got rid of her and gave her to a war lord on another planet. To do with her as he wished. She finally made it back here beat pretty bad. That is how my father found her. He said he found her in an ally crying. So he took her home and cleaned her up, and they have been together ever since. So now do you get why she hates Blondie's so much Iason."

All Iason could do is just look at Riki in shock.


	4. Chapter 4 Sparrow

Iason and Riki are at the place where his father and Sparrow lives. Riki knows that she only comes out when it's dark to smoke. Instead in the house to clear her head. That is when he plans to spy on Sparrow so Iason can see her.

They are spying on her when Kyo the King comes out to talk to her about the wedding. To convince her on going, because he really wants to see his sun get married.

"Sparrow tell me what are you thinking about." Asks Kyo.

"You wouldn't understand Kyo. I was sent away, because Jupiter is afraid of me. Did you know that there is a child born of Jupiter no matter how many times she fixes the code always rewrite it's self."

"No I didn't, but dose that have to do with you." Kyo asks.

"Well my love if you must know I am that child. I only found this out after my father sent my away. I also looked in the history files, and I found out that every child was killed before the age of nine. Would you like to know why my love."

"Yes I would like to know. Please tell me Sparrow."

"Because that child has power over Jupiter and make Jupiter do anything that special person wants. No matter what it is? Now do you understand why I don't want to go to the wedding?"

"Yap I think I am starting to understand, but what about your brother. Why do you think he would make you go back?"

"Do you mean Iason?" Said Sparrow.

"Yes I do."

"Well my love he is Jupiter's golden boy. Why would he care what happens to me. When he never even looked for me when our father sent me away. I was hoping that one day he would come for me, but it never happened. So I did what it took to get away on my own. That is what makes me stronger that the pampered jackass."

"I see your point, but what if he did understand, and could help you. In a way I could never. Would you go to the wedding than." Asked Kyo.

"Well when you put it that way than yes I would go."

"Than I will call Riki and see if we make a meeting, and get everyone together and just talk all right." Kyo walked over to Sparrow are hugged her in his arms tight.

*****

"Iason do you see her?"

"Yes Riki I do. She looks so familiar. Like I know her from somewhere."

"Like from where Iason?" Asked Riki.

"I'm not sure, but it's like I have a connection with her for some reason."

"Iason there going in maybe we should go home before dad finds out I told you I will be lectured for hours if he finds out. I if I think your lectures are bad. There nothing compared to dads her can yell for hours when he's on a roll."

"That's not very nice is it he is your father you should listen to him."

"Just what until he is yell at you than you can tell me different." Riki stated.

"He would never lecture me I'm a Blondie."

"Well Iason dad won't care if you are a Blondie or not he will trust me. He even yells at Ias… Riki trails off almost saying Sparrows real name.

"What was that Riki what where you doing to say Iso what?"

"Oh nothing it'd not important right know any more. So do you think we should do home know. We have a lot of things to do before the wedding. "Riki said trying to change the subject.

*******

Iason and Riki are at home when Riki's phone starts to ring. He picks it up after the first ring.

"Riki here. Oh hi dad what is it? What did Sparrow say?" Riki asked.

"Well Riki she said that if Iason is willing to meet with her before the wedding that she might go to the wedding. So I need you to talk to Iason and ask him if that is exceptable to him. I should tell you Riki she is a bit scared of what her brother might do to her."

"I know dad I'll talk to Iason and see what she thinks and I'll get back to you. By the way I wanted to ask you are you mad at my for marring a Blondie?"

"No Riki I'm not. Did you forget the Isana sorry Sparrow its ok dad I know her real name. She told me a long time ago."

"Good I hate having to call her Sparrow when Isana is so much more beautiful. So will you talk to Iason? When you find out give me a call and we will make the arrangements. Goodnight my son."

"Goodnight father. Tell Isana goodnight for me and give her a kiss from her favorite son."

"I will go the same to my new son Iason."

"I will father bye."

"Bye son."

Riki hangs up the phone when Iason walks into the living room from the study.

"Iason father just called me and told me that Sparrow is welling to come to the wedding if you come and talk with her before. That is the only way she will come. So what do you think are you willing to do that for her?" Riki asked Iason.

"Of course I would do that just make the arrangements and I will be there to meet her. Anytime and anyplace she wishes to meet." Iason said while walking to Riki and gives him a kiss when he gets in front of him

"I should tell you that she is a little afraid that you will try to kill her or tell Jupiter about her. Please promise me that you won't. She is the only mother I know. I would hate to lose her to."

"Don't worry I would never do that. She means that much to you than I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. You have my word I will do nothing to harm her in anyway. So when do you think you can set it up?"

"I'll call dad tomorrow to find out the details. Right know I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to go to bed before I fall over. Are you going to join me?"

"In a little bit. I still have some work to do. Good night my love." Iason says with a kiss.

******

The next morning Riki calls his father, and makes arrangements for the meeting. His father tells his that she would like it if they could come to the house and meet. If that is expectable with Iason. They will meet at 9pm that night.

"Iason I talked to my father he said that we are going to meet 9pm tonight at the house. I hope that is all right with you." Riki asks Iason.

"That will be fine with me."

That night Iason and Riki are riding in the car to meet with his father and Sparrow. They were silent all the way there. As soon they arrived they were told that the Lord and Lady would be with them very shortly. They were put in the study to weight for them.

The door opens. In walks Kyo, and heads straight for Riki. Stops just in from of Riki. "So my son is there anything you would like to say to me before your mother comes down." Kyo asks.

"No not really what would like to know?"

"Well the polite thing to do is introduce your mate to me. I would like to get to know him before I let him marry you."

"Sorry dad. This is Iason Mink my future mate."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Chapter 5 the meeting

"So Iason what makes you good enough to marry my son?" Kyo asks Iason.

"Well to be honest I don't think I have to explain myself to you. I love Riki that should be good enough for you to know. Also that I would never let anything happen to Riki." Iason explains.

Riki just looks at Iason with the look of shock on his face. What he just said to his father. Than Riki looks over at his father that is know sitting in favorite chair in the study.

"Well Riki I think you have picked a good one. Now all I require is that both of you answer my questions, and I will give my blessing."

All Riki could do is nodded at his father. Kyo waved them over to the couch next to him. To start the questioning.

"Question one. Riki would you die for Iason?"

"Yes!"

"Iason your answer. Would you die for Riki?

"Yes!"

"Question two. Iason will you from this point on ever hit my son again?

"Not for punishment if that is what you mean. Than no I will never hit your son unless he wants me to."

"Question three. Iason will Riki be an equal partner in all your property after your marry, or will he still treated like you own him?

"Yes everything I own will be equally his. I all ready have the papers for him to sign that will state if anything happens to me. He will get everything I own as me legal partner. Also after the wedding I will be giving him some resposablates of some of my other affairs."

"Like with kind of other affairs." Kyo asks Iason.

"Well I will be giving him the market to oversee. With my help of course, but after he has the hang of it I will let him and Katze do what they do. I will step aside as the main voice to Katze. Katze will have to report to him."

"Good that would be good for him. I think that he would be great at that. After all that is one of his strong points. He has always had a good head on his shoulders just like me."

"Father how much more of this are we going to have to do?" Riki wineing.

"Richard the questioning will be gone when I say it's done." Kyo said.

"Sorry father." Riki said with his head bowed in shame being called his rightful name in front of Iason.

Iason just looks over at Riki with the look of shock. He never knows that Riki was just a nick name.

"Riki why didn't you ever tell me that your name is Richard?"

"Well to be honist I don't really like the name. The only one that calls me that is father. Step mother was the first to started call me Riki and just stuck, so I just go by Riki now. You're not mad at me are you?"

"No I'm not mad. I was just wondering why you never told me about it. Richard."

Riki just scowled at Iason for calling him Richard. Riki looks over at Iason.

"Iason do you have a nick name that you are called that you never told me about."

"Not that I can recall." Iason said to Riki.

Right at that moment Sparrow aka Isana came in the room. Looks over at the couch at Iason and Riki.

Iason just looks at her with shear shock on his face. I shots up from the couch runs over to her picks her up, and hugs her. Iason scweeses her so tight that the air is knocked out of her.

"Iason I would like it if you wouldn't kill my wife please. I would like it if she would be ok when you leave." Kyo points out.

"Sorry about that I just haven't seen her in 15 years just after are graduation at the Academy. Where have you been all this time? You have been here all the time? Why didn't you come back?" Iason asks.

"I will tell you everything, but did I just here you say that you don't have any nick names we both know that you do. Do I have to remind you? Iason what we called you in the Academy."

Iason looks at her with a pout "No I remember" Iason says.

"Then why don't you just tell me if you're not afraid. If you want me to go to your wedding I want you to look at Riki and tell him your nick name and humiliate yourself in front of him. If you can do that than maybe I will come to the wedding."

"Do I have to you known I hate that name? I'm never going to hear the end of this for the rest of my life." Iason widened. "Can't you find another way? I can get you to come to the wedding?"

Isana puts her hands on her hips and shocks her head "NOPE."

"Do it Iason or I will. I won't you to look Riki in the eyes and tell him the name NOW." Isana yells.

"Fine I will if that is what you want." Iason walks over to Riki looks in his eyes "Riki they called me Isa back in the Academy."

Riki just stared at Iason for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he fell of the couch onto the floor. Iason just looked at him with a hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry Iason, but I would have never have thought that anyone would give you a nick name before. But, I promise to try not to call you it. If you promise to try not to call me Richard. Do you think we have deal?" Riki said to Iason now with a siriuse look on his face now.

"Yes I will promise to try not to call you it. Would you mind if we put it on the invitations for the wedding?" Iason asked.

"Well I don't see why not. But, I doubt that anyone that I invite will know who it is if you put it on the invitation. Do you think the invitations for my friends have Riki so they know who it is for? Because they only know me as Riki not Richard. Do you think we could do that?" Riki asked.

"I think that will be expectable." Iason answerers Riki.

Iason looks back over to Isana. "So does this mean you will come to my wedding now?"

"As long as you will not make me go back to Eos."

"I would never make you do anything you don't won't to do. If this is the place you are the happiest. Why do you think I would you leave?"

"Well I was told that if I ever saw you that you would force me back, and to honest I am happiest here with Kyo. Than I would ever be back at Eos. That is the only reason I never came back, because I know that I wouldn't be allayed to be with Kyo if I went back. But, I would really like to visit you ever once and a while. If you don't mind. I would really like to check up on my son ever once and a while. To make sure he is well taken care of. What do you think about that Iason?"

"I think that can be arranged. I also thought you should know that your apartment is still there if you ever do decide to come back. Also Jupiter has been asking about you. She would really would like it for you to come and speak to her. She once told me that if I ever found you that she would split the city between the two of us. I would have Tanagura, and you would be in control over Midas and Slums. What do you think of that?" Iason answered.

All Isana can do is look in shock and disbelief at her brother. She would have never thought Jupiter would ever say that about her. She was also wondering if was just a trap to get her back to Eos so they could kill her themselves. But, she didn't think her own brother would lie to her about something like this. After all he was Jupiter's golden boy.

"Well Iason I'm shocked about this. If you really want to know the truth. I never would have thought that Jupiter would say something like that. Since she is the one that I ended up like this. You never wondered why father sent me away after graduation."

"Father told me that you went on a trip, and that you would be back in a few years. That is what he told Jupiter also. So when you never came back we put you in as a missing person. Every year on the day you left Jupiter has me come to her to talk about you."

"Is that so? Then why don't I go and see Jupiter than, and see if what you say is true or not."  
"When do you want to go?"

"Make the arrangements and I will meet you at the tower. Also Kyo will keep Riki with us during this meeting. If everything goes well, and it's not a trap. Riki will be at your apartment by the time you get home."

"That will be fine."

"There is also one more thing you must do. I don't want you tell Jupiter that I am coming. Just tell her that you want to meet her, because someone said that they might have seen me. I want to see her reaction to me when I walk into her sanctum. Is that a deal big brother?"

"That is a deal, but might I ask why you must hold Riki from me before the meeting."

"Well brother doesn't he have people to see in the slums about the wedding. I just thought that he could get it done during the time we are in with Jupiter. That's all I was thinking. I just thought it might go over better if his father was there with him. If they see that his father is all right with your union. That was my thinking."

"I see your point. It would be better than sending him with Katze. Than yes I think that is a wonderful idea. What do you think Riki?"

"I think that is wonderful idea. I and my father haven't done anything together in a long time. I think it could be fun. What do you think father?" Riki asked.

Kyo just nodes at Riki with a big grin on his face. Because he know that would be getting what me wants. To see his son get married also see his wife finally happy again.


	6. Chapter 6 Jupiter's Meeting

The next day Iason and Isana go and see Jupiter. Iason had told Jupiter he has some very important news for her and his sister. Jupiter told him to come in first thing in the morning. What Jupiter didn't know was that Isana was going to be there, but it was going to be a surprise. Isana also wanted to know what Jupiter would say when Iason told Jupiter that she had been seen.

Iason told Isana to wait in the hall until he called for her. She wasn't very happy about not going in with him, but she finally caved.

Iason walks in to Jupiter's sanctum. He sat down with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Jupiter I have some news about my sister Isana. I thought you might want to know. That she was been spotted in Midas." Iason told Jupiter.

"_Is that so Iason. Why do you think that it is Isana?"_

"Well Jupiter. There has been a rumor going around the slums that there is a Blondie living there. I just thought that I might look into it. With your permission?"

"_You have my permission Iason, but if it is her I want you to bring her to me."_

"Why is that Jupiter?" Iason asks.

"_She must be questioned about why she had left us. That is all Iason."_

"Well if that's the case Jupiter" Iason gets up and walks over to the door. "I have a little surprise for you. I think you might like it." The door opens and in walks Isana.

"_Isana my child. I have some questions for you my child."_

"I as well have some question for you Mother." Isana said with passion in her eyes.

"_What are your question my child?"_

"I would like to know why you and my father wanted to get rid of me. Father told me when I was taken that you and he didn't want me anymore. I was sold to a warlord on Alfa Zen. Is that what you wanted to know Mother?" Isana said with a little anger in her voice.

"_My child I have no idea of this. Your father told me that you had left. He told me that you did not want to be here anymore, so the morning after the graduation you where just gone. We all just assumed that you run away from me. I would have never thought your father would do that to you." Jupiter passes for a moment. "My child I had a plan for you after your graduation from the Academy. You and your brother are the first and only twin Blondie's I have ever created."_

"What plans are you talking about Mother?"

"_I was planning to have you and your brother both be the Head of __Syndicate__. What do you think of that my child?"_

"I think that would have been a wonderful idea. How are you going to do something like that?"

"_My child I am going to split the quadrants so that Iason will have control over the Blondie's, and you will be in control of Midas and the slums. You will be in control over everything and everyone. I will not interfere in your affairs. Is that acceptable to you my child?"_

"I can accept that mother. I hope you know that I all ready control the slums and part of Midas. I want no interference from you Mother, or I will blow you up. I will not have remorse for it either. Do you understand Mother?"

"_Yes my child I understand very well. Know tell me Isana where have you been all this time."_

"If you must know Mother I have been in the slums for the past 15 years. With a wonderful man that has taken great care of me. After he found me the day I returned to Amoi. Is that what you wanted to know Mother?"

"_Yes my child."_

"I also wanted you to know that if I decide to come back that I will not leave my husband behind. He will live with me here in Eos in my old place. I will never make him a pet just to keep him near me. Just like you have made my brother do with Riki. If you can accept that I will come back and take me rightful place at my brother side, but I will not give up what I already have. Do you understand Mother?"

"_Yes my child. I can accept your terms. I will not interfere in any of your affairs. You may do as you wish."_

"Good Mother, because I am not bluffing about what I said. One slip up and I will destroy you. If I find out that you deceived me there will be a war. Let me tell you Jupiter I will win, because I know what no one elates knows on Amoi, but maybe you know. I know where your heart is Mother, so just watch yourself."

Without a word she and Iason leave Jupiter's chambers. Iason couldn't believe what was said to Jupiter, and right in front of him. Dose Isana really know where Jupiter's heart really is Iason thought.

* * *

**I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I can't promise it will be soon, but review it for me.**

**Hopetess**


	7. Chapter 7 Bison part 1

Right after Isana talked with Jupiter. Isana moved back to her old apartment with Kyo by her side. She decided that she would move back to be close to Iason and Riki. Kyo also decided that it would be a good place to hide. No one would ever look for the King of Midas at Eos, and also he wanted to be close to his son. They live one floor down from Iason's penthouse, and they can hear everything. No wonder the apartment was ever rented again.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Riki and Iason are making final preparations for there wedding. They have decided to have the wedding not at the villa, but on the planet Aristia at Iason estate. Away from the prying eyes of the other Blondie's and Elites.

Leia is home from the hospital, and is looking forward to the wedding. She is so happy for her fathers. They told her that they were waiting so that she could be in the wedding as well. She is so existed about this. She can't stand it. She would practice every day walking up and down the hallways of the penthouse. Making her father's smile at her when they would see her.

All the invitations have been sent out, but not the ones for Riki's friends. Riki is very scared about this part. He asked Isana and Katze to go with him when he talks to Bison.

* * *

Riki, Katze and Isana are on their way to see Bison. Isana goes into the bar where they could be found. Riki and Katze are waiting just inside the door. Isana walks over to the table where Bison is sitting.

Bison looks up with surprise. "What are you doing here" Guy asks.

"I have a friend that would like to talk to you." Isana said.

"Who would that be?" Guy asks.

"Well it is someone that we both know very well." Looking at Guy with a little smirk.

"Riki. Are you talking about Riki? What does that asshole want?" Guy said with anger in his eyes.

"Riki wanted to talk to you about something very important, but he is a little scared to talk to you. If he comes to talk to you will you listen to him?"

Guy looked at her with new eyes. Eyes with a little more kindness. He looks over at the rest of gang. The rest of the gang nodes their heads. To tell him that they would listen to him.

"Fine we will listen to what he had to say." Guy said as nicely as he can.

Isana waves over Riki and Katze from the doors. Riki is a little scared, but Katze has to push him over to the table by putting his arm around Riki to give him support.

"Hi Riki." Guy said.

"Hello Guy it's been a long time." Riki said a little nerve.

"Riki why don't you sit down? What do you have to talk to us about?" Guy said.

"Well I would like you to come to my wedding." He held out the invitations about to them. "I would really like it if you would come." Riki asked.

"Why?" Guy said a little shocked.

"Because you are my closes friends, and I would really like you to come. You are the only ones I want to share this with." Riki said

"Riki if you don't mind I will take over." Isana asks Riki.

"No go right ahead Isana. You should tell them the details."

"All right if you decide to come to the wedding you will have to stay with ether me or Iason. You will also have to go throw some shots to get you ready to travel in space. You don't have to worry Riki will be going throw the same thing. What is your answer? You if say yes we will leave him right now."

Bison just looks at each other with a little concern.

"Why don't we let you think about it? While Riki and I play a game of pool." Isana and Riki get up to play a game of pool.

By the time they are done play three games. Is when Guy and the rest of Bison came up to Isana and Riki?

"We will go to your wedding Riki. I wouldn't miss it for the whole world." Guy said with a smile on his face.

"Good in that case we need to find out who will stay with me, and who will stay with Iason and Riki." Isana said.

"Well why we don't go back to the penthouse. Iason is probably home by now. I just can't what to see the look on his face. It will be priceless. Is there anything you would like to know?" Riki asked Guy and the rest of Bison.

"There is one thing I would like to ask you. Do you think that Andin could come with me?" Guy asks Riki.

"Of course Guy. Do you really think that I wouldn't let your partner come with you?" Riki said to Guy.

"I don't want to break this up, but can we get going." Isana said a little inpatient.

* * *

They arrive at the penthouse Iason is waiting for them. He is getting very worried about Riki. He hasn't heard from him for a few hours. As soon as the door of the penthouse opens he breaths a sye of relief.

"Iason are you here? I'm home." Riki looks around the penthouse, and finds him in the great hall looking out the window.

"Yes, love what did they say?"Iason asks.

"They said they would come, but we have a problem. Isana only has room for three of them, so one is going to have to stay with us. I didn't know which one should stay with us. I was hoping you might have an idea?" Riki said to Iason as he put his arms around him.

"Well which one do you want to stay with us love?" Iason said giving Riki a kiss.

"I was thinking that Guy and his partner could stay with us. I hope that would be all right with you. I really want you and Guy to get along. You don't have to worry he has a partner, and is very happy. He just wants to be friends not loves anymore just like me. What do you think of that?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Where is he?" Iason said giving Riki another kiss.

"They are in the hallway. They are a little afraid of you. I'm not sure why." Riki laughed softly.

"Why don't we go get them so Isana can get home? Kyo has been calling every hour, and starting to get on my nerves."

"Yap, he does that sometimes. When he can't find her."

Iason and Riki walk over to the door of the penthouse. The door opens to the hallway. Guy jumps when the door opens. When he sees Iason looking at him, and then the rest of Bison.

"Riki has asked me if Guy and his partner can stay with me. What do you say about that Guy?" Iason asked.

"Yyes" Guy said with a little stutter.

"Well if you are ready what lets go. We have to get you settled. Liya has to get to bed soon." Iason told Guy.

"Ok." Guy said.

"Isana please go down to Kyo he is driving me crazy. He keeps calling on the house for the past five hours. I would like to have a good nice sleep." Iason tells Isana looking a little annoyed.

"Sorry about that he gets like that sometimes. When he can't get a hold of me. I will try to get him to stop, but he worries about me. I'm his girl after all. You would do the same thing with Riki. You can't tell him otherwise." Isana looks at him and winks.

Iason rolls his at her, and goes back into the penthouse. Riki waves Guy and Andin to go into the penthouse with them. Guy and Andin walk into the penthouse and freezes in surprise on how big it is.

"Toma" Iason called.

"Yes Master Iason" Toma asked.

"Will you show are guests to the guest wing the room a crossed from Liya's room." Iason said.

"Yes Master." He looks at Guy and Andin. "Will you come with me?" Toma said to Guy and Andin.

Guy and Andin follow Toma to the guest wing, and shows them to their room. "This is your room. The room a crossed the hall is Lady Liya's room. Do try to be quite after 8:00. She goes to sleep around 8:00. Master Iason and Riki don't like it when she gets upset. She has been having very bad nightmares ever since the attack. If you need anything just ask?"

"Yes, who is Liya?" Guy asks Toma.

"Lady Liya is Master Iason and Riki's daughter." Toma said.

"How is it that they have a child?"

"Well I'm not really sure. She was born before I arrived. If you want to know you should ask Katze or Daryl. They would be able to tell you. They should be here tomorrow." Toma said.

Guy just nodes at Toma as they go into their room. Later that night Guy comes into the great hall, and sees Riki in Iason's chair. Telling Liya a bed time story about Bison. Liya falls asleep in Riki's arms. He picks her up and takes her to her room. He walks back into the great hall and sees Guy out on the balcony. He goes out to him.

"Ha Guy what are you doing out here?" Riki asks Guy as he walks out onto the balcony.

Guy turns to him. "I never know you had a child. You just have changed just so much. It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"You know me. Have I really changed that much? Does this have something to do with the wedding?" Riki asks Guy as he lights a smoke.

"No nothing like that. I never would have thought you could raise a child." Guy said lighting his own smoke.

"Well after the kids were born. I don't know everything just changed. It was like I had a new purpose in life. A life with Iason and the children. I haven't been happier in my whole life. Every day is adventure when you live with the Blondie's." Riki looks at Guy with a big grin on his face.

"Riki who is their mother?"

"Well that is hard to explain. Liya doesn't have a mother. It's hard to say this, but I gave birth to both of the kids." Riki looks at Guy, and notes the look of shock on his face.

"How is that possible Riki for a man to give birth?"

"Well I'm not sure how it happened, but Heiku said that I was able to have a child. It was a shock when I found out when I was pregnant with Crow, but I think that is what changed me as you say. It was the same thing when I had Liya, but I am so happy to have the children and to have Iason by my side."

"I'm happy for you Riki, and I hope I have a life just like you." Guy said when he through his smoke over the edge, and walks back into the penthouse. "I will see you tomorrow. Night."

"Night Guy have a good night, and try not waking up Liya. She has been having bad dreams lately. If you hear her crying come and get me or Iason alright." Riki said after he through his smoke over the edge.

"Of course I will, but why is she having nightmares?

"Well ever since the attack. She hasn't been able to sleep through the night. She gotten better though. She hasn't had one in a few days, but if she does come and get one of us right away. Is that clear Guy?"

"Yes of course. Good night Riki. I will see you in the morning." Guy says with a smile.

* * *

**To be continued **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Just try to be a little patient. **

**Hopetess**


	8. Chapter 8 Bison part 2

The next morning Guy and Andin woke up. They looked around the room. They were confused at first than they remembered what happened the night before.

"Guy are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Andin.

"Andin he is my best friend, and another thing he came to me. He came to see me even knowing that we parted on bad terms, but he still wants me to share his big day. I may have been angry with him at first, but I found that Riki has chosen to stay with Iason. Not because he has to, but because he chose to that is how I can do this." Guy explained to Andin. While they were getting dressed for breakfast.

Guy and Andin start to look for Riki and Iason. They walk all through the penthouse. Finally they find them in the dining hall having breakfast. The moment they walk into the doorway of the dining hall. Liya runs into the room and goes to the table.

Iason looks at Liya with a stern look. "Liya what I have I told you about running in the house."

Liya sinks down in her chair "sorry father". Then she looks over at the two men standing at the doorway of the dining hall. "Dad who are those two men over there?" Liya asks Riki.

Riki turns his head to see Guy and Andin standing at the door. Riki then leans down to Liya. "Do you remember me telling you about Bison?"

"Yes I do, but who are they?" Liya says with a little smile.

"Well let me finish. The one with the long ponytail is Guy. The one next to him is the partner Andin. Guy and the rest of Bison has agreed to come to the wedding, so they will be staying with us until we are ready to leave."

Liya's eyes go wide as her dad is telling her this. "Why don't they come over here?" Liya asked.

"I'm not sure why doing you go over to them and ask them to set down for with us for breakfast." Riki said with a smile.

Liya gets up and walk over to Guy and Andin. Puts her hand out "how do you do my name is Liya. What is yours?"

Guy just looks at Liya, but answers." Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Guy and this is my friend Andin. I am a very close friend of you father."

"Are you going to eat breakfast with us?"

"Well I didn't know if we were invited to do so."

"Why don't you ask father. He will be able to tell you."

Liya grabs Guy's hand and pulls him to the table. Were Riki and Iason are sitting. The moment Guy gets to the table Riki and Iason look up at him. "Would you mind if we join you?" Guy asks.

Iason looks at Guy "Yes of course you may join us." He gives Guy a little smile.

"I have something I need to discuss with you Guy?" Iason says.

"What might that be?" Guy said with a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Riki and I are going to pick out are outfits for the wedding and was wondering if you wanted to come along. Than we are going to see Roual. He has something he would like to talk to you about. I'm not sure what. Did he happen to tell you Riki?"

Riki just smiles as Guy nodes his head to what Iason had said. They finished their breakfast, and goes to the tailors. As soon as they are done with that they go back to Eos. Riki takes Guy up to see Roual.

"Let me tell you something Roual can be a little intense, but just don't let him bother you. He is just as harmless as Iason is." Riki says with a smile.

"What is that supported to mean?"

Riki just shocks his head. The make there way to Roual's floor. They walk to the door Roual's furniture opens the door. Roual meets them in the great hall. He gives Riki a hug.

"Ah Roual can you let go. I can't breathe." Riki says in a gasp of air he desperately needed.

Sorry about that Riki I'm just so happy for you. So what brings you here?"

"Well Roual there is something that Iason wanted to ask you, but since I am here I will just do it. Also since that Guy is here."

"Just get on with it." Roual interrupted.

"Well someone is in a cranky mood. Anyways Iason would like it if you would be his best man at the wedding. Also I would like it if." Riki passes and looks at Guy. "If Guy would be my best man. It is up to the two of you to plan the bachelor parties. We will be down stairs when you two are done."

Roual and Guy just look at each other in disbelief they just can't believe with the just heard. All they could do was nod at Riki.

"You two have fun. Just take as long as you need. We will be at the penthouse when you are done. Iason and I want to play before Guy comes back." Riki says with a wink before he leaves.

* * *

**Well I am kind of at a block. If anyone have any other ideas. I would really like to know what they might be. I could really use the help. **

**Hopetess **


	9. petition

Dear Moderators of Fanfiction-net.

I am writing to you for better evaluation of our stories.

Lately, it came to my attention there were protests about the site management - taking down stories without announcement, especially the ones with violence and sex scenes, the last rumor says there would be complete takedown of stories with same-sex pairing.

I call those actions bullshit. If a kid wanders about in a library, there are no sticklers that say this book or DVD's kid-rated or T-rated or even M-rated, and with today's technology, they can borrow movies that have an explicit violence or sex scenes thrown in, and watch it when their parents are away. The point I am trying to make is that your prohibition methods until now are lacking in a way.

I understand your concern, however _**most of the respective authors on this site mark the stories appropriately, however we can't be held liable if our readers ignore our warnings, be they under-age or not. **_What we write is fanfiction, and any reasonable person would take it as a such – we don't intend to produce full-time perverts, deviants or psychopaths_**. Writing is our way of letting down, expressing our views, sometimes our frustrations and imagination in a relatively harmless way that entertains the massses , and provides us with a feedback and helps sharpening our writing experience. **_

_**This site is famous for hosting the most of stories of excellent quality and quantity on the web, even if most of them could be classified M-rated, even if there is no sex scenes in them.**_ With your latest ... proactive measures in lieu of protecting innocent eyes of young generation (yeah_ right_ _/snorts/_), is dangerously close to losing its stellar reputation as such, as there could be a mass exodus of those prolific authors to other sites, if you continue to pursue your venue of righteous deleting of anything that is more than a T-rated.

To counter this absurd measure,_** I, along with my co-writers on this site, petition for installing MA rating for the stories with explicitly violent and sexual scenes, and I urge you, the Moderators, to install some counter-measures to limit the underage kids, - for example, set separate warning and neccessary log-in for MA rated stories instead of deleting them.**_ You did an excellent job with renewing the site appearance, but it leaves a bitter taste in the mouth when you take down stories and accounts without alerting their authors.

Thank you for your hard work, time and attention and I hope for good news soon,

Eirenei.

* * *

To my readers

I apologize for the lack of chapter, but as you see there, I joined the movement for keeping the M-rated stories on the site. I joined it because my stories are precious to me, and also because I am a long-standing visitor and dweller on this site. I began to write because of the stories on this site, because the writers here inspired me, even if their stories were more or less T and M, or even MA rated, while technically, they were T or M. My stories can also rate M, because it is long, hard and bloody road - real life is not all sunshine and daisies, and who says fanfiction should mimic Teletubbies in any way, shape or form? No offense to Teletubbies worshippers. _/clears throat/_

_Ahem_. I am sure you enjoy my stories, and with my little petition, I don't know whether or not I will keep my account here, on account that I joined the petition movement, but rest assured, I will continue to post the stories – you will find them on AO3 from November on, and I will see what I can do about posting to other sites. Anyone who is interested in following me, send me a PM and I will try to answer regarding to where and when I will move the stories.

**_I would really like to stay here and share my stories with you, but for that,___**** I **need your help. Please join the petition - copy the letter tell your friends and post it on your account here or write to the Moderators yoursleves – any help and any vote in the favor of M and MA stories remaining on this site would be a welcome one. So get your paws into the ink and step your signature, if you would _/dryly/_. No need to kill plotdragons, even if they can be a pretty annoying bunch.

Thank you for your time and understanding,

Eirenei

_**Pawprints of the writers and readers FOR petition (Join us, we need YOU!):**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Eirenei

Hopetess


End file.
